


Where Finn actually makes sense of things.

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [36]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Finn has some friendly words for Tina
Series: Glee Drabbles [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 5





	Where Finn actually makes sense of things.

** Finn and Tina **

“Hey, you feeling okay?” Finn asked. He plopped down next to Tina in the auditorium.

“I guess,” she sighed.

“Hmm?” he prompted, throwing an arm around her shoulders. She wriggled a bit so she could cuddle up under his arm.

“I just kinda been feeling useless,” Tina relented. “All you guys are graduating, heading away and I feel stuck. We’ve never cared about our grade differences until now and it seems glaringly obvious.”

“I’m sorry we made you feel that way,” Finn murmured. “But you don’t realize how awesome you actually are, do you?”

“I’m not,” she mumbled.

“There’s where you’re wrong,” Finn insisted. “Do you realize that you’ve single handedly organized and created our costumes? Kurt didn’t help you because it wasn’t the type of fashion he was interested in. You keep all of us calm. I mean, even the girls. You’re like bee, flitting between all of us, keeping us all working together.”

“You make me seem important,” she said quietly.

“And don’t you forget it,” Finn said firmly, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
